


The Sounds of Your Breathing

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just something Jensen mentioned when he was drunk, something he never expected Jared to remember or actually try to fulfill.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/103066.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of Your Breathing

The house is quiet as Jensen leans on the door to press it shut, which is unnatural considering they have a day off and it's not one of the many times Jared's dedicated to eating. He shrugs it off and makes his way into the kitchen, unloading the two paper bags in his hands and then heading into the living room. Jared's not where Jensen left him, but the slasher he was watching is still on, volume completely muted.

"Jared?" Jensen calls out, feeling slightly on edge. Harley and Sadie are still curled in their balls, Harley only taking a moment to double-check that it was him coming in the room before lowering his head, so nothing's _wrong_. Jensen bites down on his lip, a force of habit, and he glances down the hall, breathes a relieved sigh when he takes in the closed door. He knows that was open when he left.

He opens the door slowly; it squeaks, and if Jared's sleeping he doesn't want to wake him. When Jensen slips inside, he feels the breath go out of him at the sight. The bed's been made, stark white sheets pulled firmly into place, and lying on top of it is Jared, one long, perfect line of tanned skin. Jared's on his stomach, head turned to the side on the pillow, and Jensen drinks the picture in slowly. This doesn't happen often--Jared's a constant hurricane of energy from the minute he wakes up until the moment he falls asleep, and it's... nice. Jensen can't really help himself; his eyes run over the small curve of Jared's ass, takes in the pale shape of it. In his pants, his dick is starting to take interest.

Shaking his head, Jensen takes a step back. If he stays in this room any longer he's gonna wanna touch Jared, and while he's not totally sure Jared would mind it, he doesn't want to run that risk. He takes one last slow look at Jared and then turns around, gaze lining up with a piece of paper. It's held up in its corners half-hazardly with scotch tape, the entire thing wrinkled, and Jensen reads it over five times, and then once more, heart beating a little faster each time.

 _If you want me, take me. I'm yours.  
-J_

He's read it six times but Jensen's still positive he's reading it wrong. He _has_ to be. He turns and looks back at Jared, still breathing softly with his eyes closed, and Jensen's mind jars, remembers bits of what he'd admitted to Jared over shots. His stomach twists and his dick presses against the seam of his pants.

No, he's not reading it wrong. He's not reading it wrong at all.

He pushes out a shaky breath and slides his fingers through his hair, eyes pressing shut. God, they should sound completely ridiculous to him, but Jensen can't help but feel suffocating heat fill him at the words. Jared, he--he _did_ this, set this up for Jensen. He got undressed and he wrote a note and he went to sleep. He did this for Jensen willingly. He _wants_ this. Jensen's mouth feels hot and dry, feels dirty.

It takes him a good minute for his feet to stop feeling like they're glued in place, and then he walks slowly over to Jared. He presses the pads of his fingers to Jared's ankle, warmth seeping into his fingertips, and he moves it along the bone. His eyes dart to Jared but nothing changes in his face or breathing, still the same relaxed, light snores, and _fuck_ if it doesn't hit him in the gut.

The fact that Jared's done this doesn't help ease Jensen at all, hand shaking slightly as he ghosts his way up Jared's leg, moving over soft hairs and tanned skin. He looks so peaceful like this and Jensen knows he shouldn't get as much of a thrill from this as he is, but he can't help it. His dick is hard and he wants badly to undo his jeans and just shove into Jared.

Instead he paces himself, keeps focused on the warmth guiding his fingers and watches as the sun-kissed skin gives away to soft white. He flattens his knuckle and runs the middle joint over the cheek of Jared's ass, smooth to the touch. It's only when he moves into the crack that he feels wetness on his finger, and he swallows hard. There's really no mistaking what it is, but he still startles a little when his finger sinks into Jared without effort.

 _Fuck_ , Jared's thought of everything. Jensen's head feels dizzy at the thought of Jared working himself open while Jensen was gone, getting himself ready so all that Jensen would have to do is just--

Jensen pushes his finger in deeper, up to his knuckle, and Jared makes a short noise that quickly moves back to routine breathing. Jensen runs his tongue over his bottom lip, watches as his finger slides slowly out of Jared's slick hole. It's far from the first time he's fingered Jared, but it's never been like this. It's never been quite this quiet, and Jared's never kept still, and Jensen really can't take it any more. He slips his finger out completely and moves away from Jared, walks towards the night table.

There's only their bottle of lube in the drawer, not a condom to be seen, and Jensen takes a quick look at Jared and then gets the message loud and clear. "Jesus fu--" Jensen cuts himself off with a shake of his head. His mind is swimming with everything, the way Jared's planned this down to the last detail, and yet when Jensen pulls off his shirt he can't help but feel completely filthy with what he's about to do.

Slow and gentle, Jensen slides a hand under Jared's belly, palm pressing firmly against the flat of his stomach. Jared makes a small, protesting murmur and Jensen hums quietly, squeezing softly at Jared's shoulder as he moves him onto his back as carefully as he can. Jared rolls over with a grunt but doesn't wake up, quickly getting back into his easy snores.

Jared--he's gorgeous like this, hair falling back on the pillow and face relaxed. Jensen feels a little breathless at the sight and he wants to touch, run his hand through Jared's hair but he can't. It feels a little silly that Jared's face seems like it's off-limits to him, given the situation, but it does. Jensen doesn't want Jared to wake up, especially not now.

He gets out of his jeans slowly, pushing them down along with his underwear to the floor. His cock is hard and jutting out, head swollen and dripping, balls feeling drawn up and tight. Jensen gingerly crawls onto the bed and makes a space between Jared's legs, nudging them apart easily. He reaches for the lube and squirts some into his hand, and it feels unsettling in the best possible way as he spreads it down his shaft.

Jensen sucks in a long, careful breath before continuing, calming his jumping nerves just enough to move Jared's leg. It goes up easy, Jared's muscles slack with sleep, and the joint of his knee nestles perfectly against Jensen's shoulder. Jensen moves in then, careful not to jar Jared, and grips his dick in his hand and positions the lube-slick head to Jared's entrance. He keeps quiet for a second, listens as Jared breathes in, breathes out, in, out--and then he pushes in, Jared releasing a whine as Jensen's cock slips inside him.

Jensen can't suppress his groan. It's almost too much, the way Jared opens up and makes way for Jensen. It's got him seeing stars, eyes watching transfixed as he pushes his dick deeper into the ring of muscle. Jensen glances up to take in Jared's face, looking pained but barely, his lips parted as he pushes out huffs of air. Jensen bites down on his lip as he moves deeper, trying his best to fight the urge to push in completely.

It feels like forever before he's all the way inside, dick wrapped in tight, slick warmth. Jensen grips Jared's thigh lightly and pushes, a small burst of heat spreading through him at how lax Jared's body is, how malleable it is like this. Jared's own cock is flat against his stomach, thick and leaking a small amount of precome on his abs. He looks vulnerable and Jensen--Jensen feels insane, powerful.

Jared's breath quickens as Jensen starts to pull out, and Jensen's does, too. It's a long, slow drag of cock until Jensen's almost out completely and then he pushes back in a little quicker, wet sound of skin on skin when his thighs slap against Jared. His pulse feels like it's on fire, and there's blood pounding in his ears, but yet Jensen can still hear every one of Jared's whimpers, as loud as screams in his head. He's too close already, can feel the pull in his balls, and he bites down on the inside of his cheek.

He lets his hand slip from its spot on Jared's thigh and chase up his torso, sliding along the edge of Jared's stomach as he fucks into Jared. There's a good chance that Jared's not sleeping any more--Jensen can see the way his mouth almost quirks as Jensen pushes his cock inside--but he doesn't care, actually thinks he kind of finds it hotter, that Jared can do something now but _isn't_ , that he's just lying there and taking whatever Jensen gives him.

Despite knowing it was coming, his orgasm hits him on surprise as he pushes back in. White hot sparks snake up his spine and he presses his body tight against Jared's ass, shooting thick inside Jared, shaking with it as his dick spurts. He's dizzy with it, hand latching onto Jared's side as he comes down, moving his hips in small, shallow thrusts as he tries to catch his breath.

Jensen's barely starting to go soft when he pulls out, one long, quick motion, and his cock releases a final spurt of come. He slides his dribbling dick over the crack of Jared's ass, painting down the seam with his come, more leaking out from Jared's hole and joining it. Jensen wipes his dick off on Jared's ass cheek and slowly dislodges Jared's leg from his shoulder, then moves off the bed.

Jensen puts his clothes back on quickly, breathing finally starting to even out. He takes one last look at Jared, face relaxed again and back to snoring softly, content. His ass is pink and puffy and _used_ , covered in Jensen's come, and Jensen smiles a little as he walks out of the room.


End file.
